Sephiroth's Return
by sephirothx3
Summary: Sephiroth comes back , and cloud has to stop him( my first and i think it is good)


  
  
This is my first fic, and i hope u all like it ^_^  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A light flashed in the sky of wutia as Sephiroth emerged. Everyone looked and gazed and this being and had died at the site of him.  
All the towns people lay there on the floor and sephiroth smiles his evil grim as he sees the lifeless bodies lay infront of him.  
  
"Where is cloud?!" Sephiroth said as he looks for the man he want's revenge on.  
  
Sephiroth started walking calmly on the dead bodies....and there lay rufus on the floor, eyes wide open in disbeliefe.  
  
"Rufus, you old bastard, you deserved it for i never did like u anyway..." Sephiroth said as he walks away patiently looking at the bodies.  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
-Gold Saucer-  
  
  
"Hey Tifa, wanna play this game wit' me?" Barret said  
  
"Sure Barret! just let me finish this game with cloud first, k?"Tifa said   
  
"OK...i'll wait" said Barret  
  
  
-Mean While-  
  
  
"Hey Aeris, wanna bet on some chocobos?" said Cait Sith  
  
"Yea! I bet I can make some Gil doing that if I choose right." said Aeris  
  
  
-Back To Cloud-  
  
  
"I sence a bad presence, and I can fell it getting closer."Cloud said  
  
"Really? who is it, i hope it isn't after us, I have really had enough of big monsters, i havn't even had a rest since our last fight." said Tifa  
  
"Well, better start resting because it seems like if we fight him/her. then we're in for a REALLY big one,but i felt this type of energy before,   
just that it seems a lot stronger!"said cloud  
  
"Well, let me go tell Barret, I think he would want to know."   
  
Tifa walks over to barret and sees his winning streak in Tekken tag.  
  
"Barret,we have a little problem."said tiffa with a lousey face  
  
"What is it?" said Barret turning around only to hear his game say Game Over  
  
"Cloud said that he feels a strong pressence near by and it's getting closer by the second."said Tifa  
  
"Oh, so we may have to engage in battle?" said Barret  
  
" Yea, we might have a REALLY hard fight, and i think we have to train,want to go to the gym with me?"said Tifa  
  
"OK, lets get Cloud though, i think he will be needing some training too if he sais it's strong."said barret  
  
Barret and Tifa walk over to cloud and both said "lets go to the gym to train."  
  
"I have to go find Aeris and Cait Sith, I think they are lost looking for Cid" said cloud  
  
"Alright, Barret and i are going to the gym, when you find them just call me i'll try to get there quickly"said Tifa as she started to walk   
towards the gym with Barret  
  
-Back To Aeris-  
  
"Cait, lets just go and find cloud, i reall don't think Cid is around here"Aeris said  
  
"OK Aeris, we'll find him laterm lets go catch up with the rest of the group"said Cait Sith  
  
Aeris and Cait Sith started looking for Cloud and finally met him near the tram ride.  
  
"Cloud! Over here! its me an Cait Sith we're here!"Aeris said yelling out to Cloud   
  
Cloud turns as he sees the two waving their hands in the air and smiling.  
  
"Hey!where were you guys, i've been looking all over for you! listen somethings come up, go to the gym and start training, i'll go find   
Cid."said Cloud  
  
"Why what happened?"said Cait Sith anxious to here the answer for he was getting the chills already  
  
"I felt a strong presence close by and i feel it getting closer, the energy feels like it's rising by the second and I need to be sure everyone is   
training and preparing for battle,we might not get into one, but we never know, we are the large fighters here..." said Cloud  
  
"OK, we'll go to start traing"said Cait Sith" Bye now"  
  
"Bye Cloud, I hope you find Cid soon."said Aeris as she walks away being tugged by Cait every step of the way  
  
Now where on eath is Cid?  
  
Cloud walks around looking for Cid, first he checks the game room,no Cid, next the battle area, nope, next the choco racing   
area,yup, sitting down looking at the race as he sees his choco is winning.  
  
"Cid, i thought Aeris came here already?"said Cloud  
  
"Yea they did, but i was in the corner over there hiding so they can't take me away or tell me to stop betting."said Cid  
  
"Well now im here to make u stop betting, lets go now, something has come up, and it's serious."said Cloud tempted to hit Cid   
and drag him to the training area  
  
"Well im in the middle of a race right now and i don't want to go, i'll catch up with u later."said Cid  
  
"I dont care were you are in the race come now or I swear i'll kick your ass!"said Cloud frustrated with Cids arrogance  
  
"OK, im coming now, Jesus, all i wanted to do is see who wins dammit!"said Cid  
  
"I don't care, right now we are dealing with serious shit and if that things is what i think it is then we all die! now do you want to train or do   
you want to be left alone to die!"said Cloud ready to burst like a bubble  
  
"What something is here that is strong? why didnt you tell me, I would have come right away, i don't really feel like dieing by a super natural   
being you know."said Cid  
  
"Well let's get going we have no time to waste"said cloud  
  
  
-Mean While-  
  
  
"God, all these pathetic humans are really starting to piss me off!"said Sephiroth as he slashes the humans that are in his way  
  
"Where is cloud, I can feel his presence near by, but i can't find him."said Sephiroth  
  
While Sephiroth walks and kills, to his right he sees Cosmo Canyon, in seconds he reaches the rocky city.  
  
"Where is Red XIII! come out now you fool and tell me where Cloud is!"said Sephiroth  
  
In the shadows out came Red XIII and said "Why do you show your face in my town and why are you here back on earth, we made you   
perish years ago."  
  
"Well things have changed havn't they, now, I want to know where Cloud and the rest are! I am going to kill them all, but if you would like   
to help me I won't have to kill you."said sephiroth  
  
"Well guess what, I aint telling you shit, if you want to know where they are just go find em' yourself, now get out of my village."said Red   
XIII  
  
Red XIII walks away back in the shadows when out of nowhere Sephiroth attacks Red XIII. Red XIII hears a large blade come out of its   
holder and quickly moves before Sephiroth can give the fatal blow.  
  
"Is that all you got Sephiroth, i thought you became stronger."Red XIII said with a grim  
  
Sephiroth on one knee and sword to the ground sais"Yes, well i didn't think you got better yourself but lets just get to the point"  
  
Sephiroth gets up still facing the opposite direction  
  
"Just tell me where Cloud is and i'll leave"said Sephiroth  
  
"NEVER!"Red XIII sais as he attacks with Earth Rave and watches Sephiroths reaction  
  
To Red XIII amazement, Sephiroth hadn't moved.  
  
"Heh, never thought you got stronger,well lets ee who wins this fight..."sais Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth then turns around and sticks his sword through Red XIII chest as blood hits his face.Then, when he knows there is no life, he   
drops the body on the floor leaving it and saying"I knew you should have said where they were, but yet you are a strong fighter and I   
admire that, untill the day we meet again, let your soul Rest In Peace."  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter, if i see that some guys like it ill start putting more chapters up and please R&R  



End file.
